Many retail establishments use shelving systems to display various types of products. These shelf systems have a fixed depth shelf that is designed to support a product on the top surface of the shelf. Typically, one or more of the shelves can be height adjusted to accommodate various types of products. Although these prior art shelf systems have been widely used and are effective in supporting and displaying products, these shelving systems encounter problems when the products to be stored on a shelf require an increased shelf depth. Prior art shelf systems are only height adjustable to enable an adjustment of the height between the shelves. The depth of the shelves is fixed. As such, products that have a depth dimension that is greater than the depth of the shelf will overhand the front end of the shelf. In many situations, such an overhang can be unsightly and result in a cart or consumer bumping onto the overhanging goods as a cart or shopper moves through an aisle of shelves.
In view of the deficiencies of prior art shelving systems, there is a need for a shelf system that can be adjustable so that the depth of one or more of the shelves of the shelf system can be adjusted to accommodate various types of goods.